Sometimes It's Gonna Rain
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Abby does some Spring cleaning in McGee's apartment. Inspired by the song Mad by Ne-Yo, helps if you've heard it. But NOT a song fic. McAbby. Please Read, Review, & Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Sometimes It's Gonna Rain  
**by Special Agent Starr

"Phew!" Abby wiped the sweat that had begun to sneak out of her forehead with back of a yellow cleaning gloved hand.

She pulled out the attachment sprayer to the sink and pushed down on the trigger with the heel of her palm. As soon as the suds and remaining grime in this sink disappeared, that would mark the end. The spring cleaning of Tim's apartment, which she had woke up at the crack of dawn to start, would be completely finished. She was quite proud of herself for being able to accomplish the task in a matter of less than half a day.

Timmy was going to owe her big time! Of course, he hadn't been allowed to help her in any way. Only to be asked his input on where things should go if she had absolutely no clue what they were or why he had them. Even then, she usually ended up convincing him he should get rid of it or put it where she wanted it.

She had ordered him to stay out of her way while she "sterilized the pigsty". He objected that his home was in no way comparable to anything remotely close to her description, and it was fine the way it was, nothing maybe, oh… twenty minutes couldn't fix. Abs laughed at his obliviousness, and as she digging into things, scrubbing corners and crevices he didn't even know existed, he realized she was right. Maybe it wasn't the crummiest place in the world, but it certainly wasn't as clean as he thought it was.

So, Abby gave Tim a choice, if he wanted her to continue living with him then he would back off and let her work. There was no other choice because he agreed to the first without much hesitation, that's why he was currently sitting in front of his computer, kicking ass online with his cyber-buddies and that's where he'd stayed ever since Abby had given him clearance to do so after she had finished polishing the area.

Drying her achy hands with the last remaining paper towel, she discarded it, as well as the roll it came on, thus filling up the second of the two jumbo trash bags that were filled to capacity.

'Ha! And he thought this place was clean!' She remarked in her mind, tying the bag closed.

"Beware of the sorceress guarding the drawbridge… I repeat… beware- Wait, she's one of ours. Stand down Red Leader. Stand down!" came from the living room along with all the sound effects of the game she had tuned out long ago, as she got in the zone with cleaning and her own music.

She smiled to herself, 'Sounds like someone's having a little too much fun.'

Sailing her way to the room he was in, she stopped and made her only request of him through this entire event.

"Timmy, can you please take out the trash for me? Tomorrow morning is trash day and I want to make sure we get it out of here." She sang to him lovingly with a smile.

There was no response expect for a grunt and furious clicking on the mouse.

Her smile fell, "Timmy… Tim, did you hear me?"

"Huh… what?" Though his attention remand on the screen.

"Timothy McGee, stop ignoring me! I need you to take the trash out please." Not quite as singsong as before but still said with love, she began to walk toward him.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded "sure Abs. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

She kissed his temple as she went by, heading into their room so she could freshen up a bit herself now that everything was taken care of.

Jumping in the shower, she was washed up, out, and dressed within an hours time, not wanting to be too quick about it and take the time to relax. Pulling her shirt down over her head, she heard loud grumbling and what could be swearing on occasion. She shook her head but gave a small grin with it. Sometimes he got a little _too_ caught up in cyber game land and had to be reminded it was just a game.

Swing around the doorframe of the bedroom, she was about to make a teasing comment about his foul language, when something caught her eye in the process, or rather _two_ something's. The trash bags were still in the exact same spot she left them. Not even a fraction of an inch moved, not even an attempt. Much like Timothy himself, still glued to the computer screen.

"Tim!!" She began to reprimand him, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What Abby? What!" He said glancing at her, his tone a little too harsh.

Instantly her mood darkened and her eyes glared. "Oh you better hope that's the chemical fumes talking… never mind, I'll do it myself." She mumbled as she stomped toward the garbage, definitely not in the mood for his irrational crankiness.

That captured his attention and he immediately felt sorry for snapping at her.

"No, Abs… I'll-"

"Too late McGee" She stated simply, grabbing two fistfuls of plastic, and headed toward the door.

With her grasps full, she was unable to open the door by herself. Thankfully she had someone there who was willing to help her out.

"Here Jethro, here boy!" She whistled and the loyal canine got up from his slumber and leaped off the couch to her side.

Managing to twist the handle enough to open it and get her foot in-between, her faithful companion took charge of the rest as he pushed it the rest of the way, and sat holding it open for her.

"Oh great, it's raining! Well, April showers…"

McGee listened to her voice fade as she walked out into the evening with a light drizzle. She was back almost as fast as she exited, barely even damp by the water falling. Once she made it inside and closed the door, she bent down to show her gratitude toward her beloved pet.

"See boy, that wasn't so hard now, was it and it didn't even take that long did it? At least someone loves mommy around here enough to help her out a little. I think someone deserves a treat, what about you? Who's a good Jethro? Yes, you are!" she cooed to the dog fluffy up his fur as she petted him, rubbing it in to Tim in the process.

"You told me to leave you alone!" Tim turned to her to try to cover lamely.

She shot him a look that said, "You should know better, it was only one little favor!"

Snatching the box of biscuits out of the cabinet, she removed three and gave them to the German Sheppard. Tim's eyes followed her as she then went to the sofa and flopped down, arms crossed and knees curled up to her chest, clearly upset.

McGee let out a frustrated sigh. He'd screwed up. "Hey, I'm sor-"

"OH NO! Don't let me disturb you Elflord. You just keep right on playing you're little match." She whaled sarcastically. She reached for the remote to the stereo and turned her music up.

He knew it would take awhile for her to cool off, so he went back to his game, really not that into it anymore. No sooner had he resumed the game, then she began turning up her music, no doubt drowning out the noise of his. It got to the put where the walls were shaking.

He looked back at her, "Abby could you turn that down, please? The neighbors are going to be complaining any minute," yelling this time, just in hope that she had heard him.

"Sure Timmy, I'll get right on that!" She hollered back and made no move to do so.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes with a frown on his face, not that he blamed her, she was doing the exact thing he had done to her, and he deserved it. Turning back to his original position, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, wondering how long she would demonstrate his mistake.

After awhile he heard something he wasn't expecting, whining, from Jethro.

Spinning his chair around to investigate what was wrong, he saw tears falling down Abby's cheeks. In a flash he got to his feet, and began to head toward her.

"Traitor!" said halfheartedly to the concerned pooch beside her, patting his head, wiping her tears away, and standing up. "I should probably stay with the sisters. I'll see you later."

"Wait Abby, don't go!" Tim begged softly, grasping her arm gently, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's nothing really." She waved him away.

He didn't give up, "Abby…"

Twisting to face him she looked him in the eyes, "I just don't want to stay here tonight, Tim."

He couldn't force her to stay here, but he did take hold of her hands. "Alright, can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

If she granted his request, he'd know that this was something that was just blown out of portion. Not like he didn't already realize that, but if she did, at least it was a step to recovery.

Searching his eyes, she quickly pecked her lips to his check. Tim couldn't tell if he regretted even asking for that kiss in the first place. It was angry kiss and left him no spark of confidence. While he was left deciding, she had left as well. Taking a deep breath, made his way to the computer and punched the button with his finger, powering it down, before he dragged himself into the bedroom.

It had only been ten minutes and he was tangled up in the sheets, driving himself insane with guilt, without the help of Jethro at the foot of the mattress crying at him. She was only trying to help out, why hadn't he taken the dutiful approach and simply helped her.

'If I would have just taken out the damn trash when she asked me to! What an idiot!' He shouted at himself, running a hand through his hair.

The more he lay still the more he thought about it, to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his phone and flipped it open. To his surprise, it lit up at the same time.

"Abby?" He questioned incase the caller ID was playing tricks on him.

There was a silence but then she spoke, "Well… I'm not going to say it first…"

"I'm so sorry Abs, I should have just did what you asked, when you asked it. You did work really hard today, and I really do appreciate it."

"Okay… good enough. Now come and let me in."

McGee sat up a bit more, "Huh?"

"Timmy, I may have Jethro trained pretty well, but he still needs a little practiced at unlocking doors. I don't have my key with me either. Besides I thought you just said-"

She was cut off when, McGee opened up the front door.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Timmy, Timmy's here. I got to go now. Bye." She closed her phone with a grin.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside. His smile wide, he went to kiss her, but her finger stopped him.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have taken over like that."

"Actually, you didn't do anything wrong. You were right and this place is practically spotless." He looked around at the near sparkling surroundings. "Next time, I'm helping though."

"Oh, you bet you are… why are you so giddy McGee?" She raised her brows.

He tried to tone it down a bit, "Because I'm waiting for my kiss."

She chucked, "You do know that means we'll have to go to bed?" remembering his exact words.

"That's fine with me." He picked her up, his smile brightening again, "You know you did work awful diligently today Ms. Sciuto, I think you deserve to be carried to bed. It's the least I could do."

She laughed at him, "Oh I can think of _a lot_ more things that are _the least _you could do. But I will give you this…" she kissed him.

"Timothy McGee at your service," He mumbled out against her lips as best he could.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Here's something I wrote up today. I have been up for two days, have yet to sleep, and have the flu. So... lol if this is way off base from my usual stuff, take that into account. =P Especially since I just happened to catch this song on the radio and all the sudden my brain went haywire with this idea. =P I'm going to work on a whole bunch of others now. Let me know what you think of this.}**


End file.
